down to this
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Choices effect everyones lives , and what we did may haunt someone else
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Doesn't own SLAT. but ABC family does ..**

Chapter one : The family tradition continues ...

Ember placed the phone down to her pillow as her dad walked passeder room . The minute the close was clear she lifted the phone back to her ear .

" I can tell you the rest later at school " She said into the phone . " It's late and I've got alot on my mind . bye " She hung up the phone , and fell back into her bed.

Did this happen to her ? Did this just happen to her ?

She was smart . She figured out a long time ago that when your fourteen and your parents anniversary is only about two months before your birthday and they've been married for fourteen years , ugh . She was smart . She knew better than to do something like that .

Especiallly knowing that your the third generation in your family to do something like this ! But they were Sixteen or older . She was fourteen , a full year younger than ...

She placed a pillow over her mouth and screamed . and after her parents find out they'll kill her . Ember sat up .

_At least I lived a good life . I have many friends , a great family , a rich family . I've always made straight A's , I've always did exaclty as I was told . and my dad is going to kill me ...My dad is going to kill me ! _

She heard her father walked by her bedroom again whisling . He always did that when she was on the phone , with anyone . It was like he didn't trust her or something .

Ember sighed . Tomorrow , Tomorrow when they went to their TWPBIH group , she would tell them . and Tomorrow could take its good old sweet time too !

" Ember " She heard Mother yell. Ember sat up and ran out into the hallway .

" What " Ember called out .

Her mother had her arms crossed . " Your Driver is going to be a little late picking you up from your group tomorrow , so you may be staying a little longer " Ember tried not to hide her anxiousness . That would give her enough time . She hoped .

" Oh well " Ember throw her arms in the air . " It's so hard for boykevich's to find good help this days " She smiled then ran off to her room .

* Across town , at the same time *

" Hey mom , watch me balance four eggs on my nose " a fifteen year old boy with chesnut brown hair said. He carefully placed the eggs on his nose , but as he placed one on another would fall off.

His mother , layered chesnut hair , held the piece of paper in her hand . Her eyes bulged out . " What do you think Miss Bowman would say this about you ? " . the boy shrugged his hsoulders.

" She probably said that so we could have a parent/teacher conference out her house " He said . " Cause she has a nice pool and everything . Do you think she'll wanna see me balance a cantelope".

" John Underwood " His mother shouted. " This is not funny . You got an F in biology . and underneath that F it says _needs improvement on _

_1. Keeping quiet during class. 2. STaying quiet after I tell him to stop . 3. Stop trying to balance anything on his nose . 4. keep his cell phone on vibrate in class ( I'm tired of listening to Bop to the Top from highschool Musical ) 5. to stop throwing paper wads and airplanes in class 6. to take learning seriously . m not gonna right seven on here , cause according to him you can't because Seven ate Nine and apparently its a dangerous number ? There is so much more i need to put down but there isn't hardly anymore room . _

_I hope this by no means affect our friendshipin anyway . _

_Sincerly . Bowman _

" Now Why would She Write that ! " Amy yelled. Her son shrugged his shoulders again .

" Oh I know . Because Seven eight Nine ! There for you can't have it around the other numbers . They'll only get eaten by seven " John explained.

Amy sighed. " OH where did I go wrong ? " She asked herself . Her emothionless sister walked through the door. " OH now I remember " Amy perked up . She turned to her sister . " I let you baby sit him when he first started kindergarten ".

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and smiled deviously . " Why is there Egg all over your floor ? ".

Amy pointed at her son , who was balancing five eggs on his nose , or was attempting to .

Ricky came from the stairs . " Did he stop balancing strawberries on his nose ? " He asked. IF working at the butchershop and having to train the new employees wasn't hard enough ? " Look , it was cute when you were two , but why in " He caught a glare from Amy before he said the rest . " Would you keep putting food on your face".

Amy's dad george walked the kitchen door . " Oh hey , John , see your trying to beat my record of six eggs on the nose . Your still longs ways to go " He opened the refigerator , grabbed a carton of milk and left the house .

" I better go " Ashley said . " before Dad goes over to mom and Robbie's and takes their nesquik " Ashley was about to run after him when Amy stopped her .

" WAit " Amy called out . " Is it possible you could pick John up from his group tomorrow ? ".

Ashley nodded her head.

" TWPBIH " Ricky asked. " What does that even stand for anyway ?".

John's egges toppled off of his nose . " Teens Whose Parents Birthed Them In Highschool . Duh ! ". he took another egg from the carton.

Amy gasped . " John Underwood ! Do you have any idea what I went through for you ? Why would be in a group like that ? ". Both of her hands when on her hips , like they always were when him or his dad were in trouble.

" I think I know Why " Ashley began smiling deviously again . " Ember boykivich is in the group".

Amy left the room before Amy could start giggling over their Son's first " known " Crush .

" Oh my goodness " Amy giggled. " You like Ember . She's such a sweet girl . She's beautiful , smart , honest ". She giggles some more . Ashley left before she would puke. She can't stand stuff like that .

" Are you going to ask her out " Amy asked. John ran up the stairs towards his bedroom . " Oh come on , John , Tell me ". Amy then remembered how embarrassing she must've acted. She probably did the same thing when mom first asked her about Ben about Fifteen years ago . But that was fifteen years ago . Ben and Adrian were across town raising Ember. She and Ricky were raising John . Grace was engaged to Grant . Jack and Madision were still together . Lauren had yet to be heard from since college . And Ashley , was well being , Ashley . No one has any idea over her Not social life .

**ok this is the first chapter , and my first secret life fic . So tell me what you think . **


	2. New Kid

**Here's the second chapter of Down to this**

**Disclaimer : Does not own secret life : If I did own it , Mercy would still be with us . **

Ember sighed as she walked into Grant Highschool . Nothing had changed since her parents' were students . Students were constantly smiling and waving at Ember. Why wouldn't they ? Ember was the popular student and the richest kid in the school . Everyone wanted to be her friend . She was perfect, well, everyone thought she was perfect.

She still didn't know how to tell him,or her parents , or anyone for that matter. Sooner or later , she'd have to . She knew that . She couldn't hide it forever. Ember shut her locker , and turned to head for her next class .

Ember noticed a girl she had never seen before pass her . There was talk of getting a new kid , that must've been her . What ember had seen , was just a ton a books piled high over the girl's head. Ember shook hers , that new kid hadn't been to her locker yet .

She passed her best friend , John , as she entered her home room .Ember's mind was so preoccupied , she had no idea how she was going to make it through the day .

John was in a rush to get to his locker . He thought switching all the clocks back a half an hour would be a good prank to pull on his family . Yet , he had forgotten , both of his parents were off work today , so it wouldn't have bothered him .

He almost slid into his locker as he found it . The new kid of the school had received the locker next to him .

" Hi " John said to her . The poor girl , shook a bit . She nodded her head and continued putting books into her locker. " I'm John , John Underwood".

The girl nodded her head and kept placing books into her locker. " Avril " The girl replied . " my mom was a big Avril Lavigne fan " The girl laughed. She shut her locker and started heading down the hallway . John followed her .

" So where do you come from ? " He asked . The girl clutched her book .

" ugh"She shrugged her shoulders.

" So this is your first day here ?"John asked. The girl clutched her book even tighter and nodded her head.

" do you know anybody here ? " John asked her another question . Avril shook her head no .

The late bell rang , and the girl hurried to her classroom . John called out to her " Don't worry , I'm sure you'll have friends in no time . ".

John made another dash to get to his classroom . If he didn't show up on time , his teacher would give a detention . He sprinted into the classroom and flew into his chair .

The teacher sat at her desk , her blonde hair pinned up to make her look professional . " , What have I told you about running in the halls ".

John thought to himself . " lets see, you told me a lot of things not to do in the hall ,but running wasn't one of them " He answered. The class laughed . Grace rubbed her forehead .

" just , forget it " Grace sighed . her cellphone went off . " class , I have to take this ". She slipped out of the room to answer her phone .

Grace answered the phone quickly . " Hello?" She listened closely to every word . " I know , I saw her " She was almost in tears . " I still can't believe it ! No , I don't think she should know , I don't think anyone should know ! ".

Grace hung up the phone , her eyes lingered into the window of another classroom . There in the front seat sat a girl with shiny blonde , bouncy curly hair and she couldn't do anything about it . Grace dried up her face and walked back into her classroom to teach .

*Later in the cafeteria*

Ember carried her trey of food as She entered Lunch . She made her to way to the table where she always set . Being a highschool,and yes in this highschool there is a bit of stereotype students . Ember sat with all the "popular" students .

She sat down at the table in the middle of the cafeteria . Everyone sitting at the table greeted her . As if she was still the same Ember .

John brought a trey and sat down at the table as well. He was funny, and always full of energy .

" Hey guys " He said . They greeted him back .

" Ember , What's up with you " A girl named Pamela asked. She was on the cheer squad. Her hair was in bouncy ponytail , and she was wearing her cheer uniform . " You're hardly touching your lunch".

Ember placed her fork down . " I'm just not that hungry today " She faked a smiled.

" Well you better be hungry when we go out for pizza later " Katrina said. Her plate had nothing but veggie's on it .

" So who's driving " Asked Derek . He had just arrived to table . " Can't be me , I got license taken away last night ".

The rest of the table groaned .

" Hey, can we fit one more person at the table " John asked. Eight people could fit at the table and there was seven in the group .

" Why ?"Katrina asked. John had already stood up and walked back over to the food line .

A girl with frizzy blonde hair was holding her trey of food . She was searching around the cafeteria for an empty seat. John walked to her .

" Avril " John said as he walked up to her . " Wanna sit with me and my friends . I think we have a seat open ".

The girl stared at her trey of food. " umm, I think I might want to sit outside . ".

" come on you have to sit with us " John urged her . " I'm sitting right over there , in the middle of the cafeteria , ".Avril's eyes widened when she saw who was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria .

" look,umm" She stared at her trey of food. " I don't think that'd be a good idea " She shook her head . " I'm gonna sit outside ".

John nodded his head. " Ok, See ya later". She ducked her head down and scampered off outside . John stared back at the table his friends were sitting at. Everything seemed perfectly normal, well except for Ember being a little distant from everyone lately .

He sat back down at the table.

" Who was that your talking you ? " Derek asked. He eyed the door that lead outside .

" Avril" John answered. Ember was so glad everyone had changed subject . If they had said one more word about her being distant she knew she was going to snap.

" The new girl ?" Pamela said . " She's in my biology class. ".

Katrina rolled her eyes as Pamela took a bite out of a large slice of cake .

" havn't I seen her before " Ember said." She kinda looks like ".

Katrina stood up from the table. " I have to go " She stood up immediately and ran out of the cafeteria .

" What's with her ? " Pamela asked. Ember shrugged her shoulders . " Ever since she got back from her try-outs she's been like that ".

Ember nodded her head. She didn't know what to say .

*outside *

Avril sat down at the first table she saw that was empty . She wouldn't be this nervous , if she wasn't the new kid and wasn't in this town . This town ! of all the places her mother could've picked it had to be this town !

Avril clicked on her cellphone and saw the picture of her and her mother . Her mother was forty , never had kids ,never got married and had a college degree and was working as a pharmacist . She had slightly tanned skin, and thick straight black hair . Her mother had adopted Avril a few days after she was born .

And of course , her mother moves her here . In the same town , Avril clearly knows that .

She sighed and starting eating her lunch . At least she met someone her first day of school. At least someone talked to her . But seeing who one of his friends were , Avril couldn't have sat down and enjoyed her lunch .

**T**ell me what you guys think ?


	3. Different

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much to my first reviewer..It means a lot!**

Pamela tapped her foot impatiently against the brick wall. She spotted Ember walking out of the school building.

" What's the point of that group again ? " Pamela questioned. She tugged on her backpack trying to keep up with Ember.

" I don't know "Ember said. She was acting too distant today. Her voice was hardly a whisper.

" Well come on " Pamela tugged on her best friend's arm. " I promised Derek that we'd pick him up when we go out for pizza. ". Ember pulled her arm back.

" I don't feel up to pizza tonight " Ember stated. Pamela rolled her eyes and the two continued on their way.

_You're going to have to_ Ember thought to herself. _Tell ! You can do this on your own _She kept arguing in herself. _But my parents will disown me if they knew, what will my friends think,what will ? _

She shook her head and followed her best friend. All Ember could think about was getting home as fast as possible.

_Meanwhile…_

Adrian Boykivich crossed her arms. She kept the same attitude she had since highschool, the only difference was she was older and a mother.

" I said this before and I'll say it again, You're a Hypocrite ! " She stated to a fuming blonde.

Grace scoffed. " I am not a hypocrite" She replied.

" Oh really " Adrian said. She tapped her chin in thought. " Let's See… You told Amy Juergens to keep her baby when she was fifteen, You told me when I was sixteen to keep my baby and what did you do, gave yours up for adoption !".

Grace shook her head." I wasn't, I couldn't have raised her, I was only sixteen.

" But apparently Me and Amy could " Adrian snapped. " So everything was fine in highschool as long as it didn't affect The Grace Bowman ".

" Will you stop it already " Grace cried.

Ben stepped in to the kitchen to hear what all the noise was about. His hair was starting to recede to the back of his head.

" What's with all the shouting " Ben rubbed his head. All of the yelling was giving him a headache.

" Your wife is calling me a hypocrite " Grace explained.

" because you are one " Adrian retorted.

Ben raised a hand to get the two girls to stop arguing. " I thought you two wouldn't be so immature now that you're both grown women". He shook his head. " What are you two arguing about.".

Adrian glanced back to Grace. No one but them knew Grace's secret. " Oh It's nothing, Honey "Adrian replied in her sweetest voice. " Just something, little trivial thing that you shouldn't worry about " Ben gave the two confused looks before leaving the room.

Grace sighed with relief. " I know it doesn't seem like a big deal" Grace laughed lightly." But if Ben knows then He'll tell Ricky who".

" Will tell Amy who'll tell Madison who will tell Jack or Amy will tell Ashley who would tell Griffin and eventually Grant will find out and break off the engagement. " Adrian finished. Grace nodded her head. They've had the conversation so many times.

" I couldn't even tell my own mother " Grace sighed. She sat down on a chair beside the kitchen table. Adrian headed to the panty and grabbed a bag of chips.

" You should've at least told her " Adrian laid the bag of chips in front of her and Grace.

Grace rolled her eyes. " Because I know my mom. How would you feel if your daughter came up to you and told you she was pregnant in highschool." Adrian shook her head before biting into another chip.

" I know Ember. She wouldn't do anything while she is in High school. As far as I know she's never had a boyfriend". Adrian said. The door to the kitchen opened and Ember walked into her house. Her eyes were slightly tired.

" Hey, Sweetie " Adrian greeted her daughter. " How was school?".

" Same " Ember replied. " Just a new girl at school.". Ember sighed and dragged her back pack across the floor.

" Is something wrong ? " Adrian asked. Her daughter wasn't acting as she normally does.

" Yeah" Ember quickly nodded her head and left the room.

Adrian smiled that screamed sarcasm. " My daughter, my lovely daughter who I couldn't Imagine not going through a single day without ".

" Will you please just help me with this " Grace insisted. Adrian laughed while biting into another chip.

_Across town…_

A poor frizzy haired blonde was being paroled by the young Underwood. John kept gesturing her to take another step till she was practically halfway into his house.

" Seriously " Avril cried. " I was just kidding about that ! " She laughed. John gave her a nudge into his house. She stepped into the house and looked around.

John stepped up behind her. He sighed. " really ? ". Avril nodded her head.

" But if it means that much to you " Avril added. " get your English book out. ". _I'm going to regret this later._ She thought to herself.

John showed her into the kitchen and laid his English book out on the table. Avril sat down and opened hers up.

Avril almost jumped when she heard a gasp of joy from behind her. She spun around to see a young woman with medium length chestnut brown hair. She resembled john a bit.

" John ! Who's this ? " Amy squealed.

" A new girl at my school " John replied. " Avril ".

He mouthed the word _Run _to her when his mother wasn't looking.

" Pleased to meet you, Avril " Amy smiled. " Oh, I could tell you so much about my first day of school." John rolled his eyes, Why does his mother have to bore all of his new friends to death with her highschool stories, and half of them were about being pregnant with him !

" I got that Avril Lavinge song " Girlfriend " Stuck in my head all day long " Amy said. " Yeah, The girl who drove her car in front of my family's car had the song blasting out of her radio. Grace Bowman, She didn't look like it at the time but she was a major Avril Lavingne Fan ".

Avril just nodded her head politely. " Oh, " Amy said remember something. " And then there was this one time in my freshman year that I ..".

John picked up his English book and started smacking it against his head. What did he ever do to deserve this embarrassment ?


End file.
